


a heart that believes

by fiqueligia



Category: Harvest Moon
Genre: F/M, Harvest Moon: Sunshine Islands - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-12-17 11:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/pseuds/fiqueligia
Summary: Bulan demi bulan berlalu semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka. Sapaan-sapaan yang William pikirkan dengan keras, kini berubah menjadi untaian kata yang mengalun lembut tanpa susah payah dirajut. Sapaan singkat mereka berubah menjadi obrolan hangat. Chelsea sering tersenyum banyak-banyak, lebih dari yang pernah William lihat sebelumnya.Saat itu ... William tersadar, bahwa calon permaisurinya semakin cantik.





	a heart that believes

**Author's Note:**

> Harvest Moon ~Sunshine Islands~ (c) Natsume Inc

**I.**

Bulan demi bulan berlalu semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka. Sapaan-sapaan yang Will pikirkan dengan keras, kini berubah menjadi untaian kata yang mengalun lembut tanpa susah payah dirajut. Sapaan singkat mereka berubah menjadi obrolan hangat. Chelsea sering tersenyum banyak-banyak, lebih dari yang pernah Will lihat sebelumnya.

Saat itu ... Will tersadar, bahwa calon permaisurinya semakin cantik.

Tepat di setengah tahun mereka berteman, Will menunggu Chelsea menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya di ladang bunga matahari milik Natalie.

Will memaksa untuk mengantar Chelsea pulang, _dengan jalan kaki_. Setelah hampir lima kali Chelsea menolak diantar naik kereta kuda dengan alasan 'takut merepotkan' dan 'kangen jalan kaki', akhirnya terpaksa Will yang mengalah lagi. Mereka jalan kaki setelah menempuh perjalanan singkat dengan gerobak milik Denny.

Will berdalih bahwa pamannya—Regis yang menyebalkan itu—sedang merajuk minta _éclair_ rasa stroberi yang pernah diceritakan Chelsea sebagai menu baru di toko kue milik Pierre yang kebetulan berdekatan dengan rumah Chelsea. Chelsea tidak menolak, ia senang karena hari ini punya teman di perjalanan pulang.

Gadis itu bahkan hampir meninggalkan penyiram tanaman kesayangannya di depan rumah Nat karena asyik mengobrol dengan Will, juga ... karena Will enggan melepaskan tautan tangan mereka, menuntunnya penuh afeksi, melindunginya dari kerikil yang bahkan tak berbahaya. Untung saja saat kembali, alat penyiram tanaman itu masih ada. Jadi mereka bisa tertawa—menertawakan kecerobohan mereka.

Will pernah bercerita soal kehidupan akademi yang membuat Chelsea merasa iri.

Bukan salah Will, karena Chelsea sendirilah yang bertanya. Ia bahkan berkata; _kau amat beruntung __Pangeran_, dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Gadis itu gantian bercerita bahwa dirinya hanya mengenyam pendidikan informal dengan bantuan Pastor Nathan dan Sister Alisa. Satu-satunya yang Chelsea miliki adalah kemampuan untuk mengurus berbagai tanaman dengan baik. Chelsea dilatih berkebun sejak kecil oleh kakak sepupu dan pamannya yang merupakan buruh tani, hingga membuat jemarinya semakin terampil menyemai biji.

Dan berbeda dengan dirinya yang sempat mencemburui keberuntungan Will, laki-laki itu malah memujinya habis-habisan. Chelsea bahkan sampai kebingungan bagaimana membuat Will berhenti membuat dirinya melayang seperti bulir-bulir dandelion.

Will sungguh menyebalkan.

* * *

**II.**

Di musim semi, satu tahun setelah mereka pertama kali bertemu, Will menemui Chelsea di depan toko buku milik Sabrina dengan membawa sebuket bunga. Kebetulan toko milik Sabrina letaknya bersebelahan dengan ladang bunga matahari Natalie yang selalu Chelsea urus setiap hari. Jadi, Will tidak perlu repot mencari-cari gadis itu.

Chelsea menerima bunga pemberian Will, lalu menghirupnya kuat-kuat.

"Mawar, ya?"

"Iya. Warnanya merah, ada delapan. Durinya sudah tidak ada, kok. Tadi kusayat dulu pakai pisau sebelum meminta penjualnya merangkainya untukmu, Chels." Will menggaruk tengkuknya, gugup. "Tadinya mau kubelikan bunga-bunga dengan nama yang aneh. Niatnya mau mengucapkan dengan bahasa bunga gitu, seperti film. Tapi tidak jadi karena yang aku tahu cuma mawar merah. Tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

Mustahil Will tidak tahu tentang _flowers language_. Seingat Chelsea, laki-laki itu pernah membantu Vaughn dan petugas kerajaan dalam memecahkan kode dari pelaku _bombing case_ di Verdure Island dengan menerjemahkan surat ancaman berisi bahasa bunga.

Tapi Chelsea menurut saja pada permainan Will.

"Hm, daripada Pangeran William yang terhormat salah membeli bunga bermakna dukacita, rasanya ini lebih baik. Tidak ada salahnya kok, jadi _mainstream_." Chelsea tertawa kecil. "Aku sangat menyukainya, Will. Terima kasih."

"Aku mencintaimu," Chelsea mengangkat alis. "—itu arti dari mawarnya."

_Ah, mengecewakan_.

Eh, apa tadi Chelsea berharap?

"Um, begini, Chels. Aku akan melakukan upacara penobatan di akhir musim panas nanti. Kau bisa datang, 'kan?"

"Maaf, Will, tapi aku belum pernah pergi jauh,"—_bahkan tidak bisa membaca peta kalau-kalau aku tersesat_. "Lagipula aku takut—"

"—membuatku malu? Kenapa? Chelsea sering sekali berkata begitu." Will menghela napas. "Apa pendeskripsianku tentang kecantikanmu masih kurang jelas?"

Gadis itu menggeleng. Sudah jelas. Terlalu jelas malah—jelas dilebih-lebihkan oleh Will. Selama dua puluh tahun hidupnya, Chelsea tak pernah merasa dirinya seindah itu.

"Chelsea akan berangkat bersama keluarga Sabrina, nanti."

"Eh—"

"Jangan menolak, Chels! Anggap saja sebagai tanda terima kasih atas buket bunga yang kuberikan hari ini."

* * *

**III.**

Di akhir musim panas, Chelsea benar-benar menghadiri upacara penobatan Will di istana Sunshine.

Rasanya aneh bisa duduk bersama paman Regis, Sabrina dan adik Will (Eliza Terry Louis Andrew Carrick Jonathan Dredge Hams Redding Roger Southwark Alnwick Plymouth Junior Regison III) di tempat yang sakral itu. Meskipun Chelsea sama sekali tidak mengalami penolakan habis-habisan yang berakhir tudingan dan hujatan seperti dalam drama yang ditonton Popuri setiap sore, rasanya tetap canggung.

Tapi Chelsea tak merasa takut. Sebab Sabrina menuntunnya dengan penuh kehangatan, sama seperti tangan Will ketika menuntun Chelsea. Tangan wanita itu amat lembut, dan tubuhnya wangi seperti kertas-kertas baru, khas seorang pustakawati. Kalau ayah Sabrina, Chelsea tak menyentuhnya, tapi laki-laki tua itu bicara dengan kalimat yang tegas dan bijaksana. Nada suaranya rendah. Chelsea merasa terlindungi hanya dengan mendengar ucapannya; _jangan takut, Nak__, _katanya.

Chelsea merasa diperlakukan seperti bagian keluarga mereka.

Dan Eliza, gadis kecil itu tidak banyak bicara. Namun mulutnya terus saja mengunyah manisan buah sambil sesekali menawari Chelsea, katanya _ini enak Kak Chels, cobalah! Kau harus sering-sering makan __buah__ seperti aku, jangan ikuti kebiasaan buruk __kakak__ku __Will __yang kepala batu. Dia itu penggemar makanan __instan__, makanan sampah._

Perasaan Chelsea bercampur aduk ketika mendengar Will berpidato di atas podium. Laki-laki itu kini resmi menggantikan ayahnya—Nathaniel Terry Louis Andrew Carrick Jonathan Dredge Hams Redding Roger Southwark Alnwick Plymouth Junior Regison II—yang sudah mulai sakit-sakitan. Chelsea bangga sekali sampai rasanya ingin memeluk laki-laki itu. Akhirnya Will bisa benar-benar mewujudkan salah satu impiannya. Chelsea berdoa semoga negara ini menjadi semakin maju di bawah kepemimpinan Raja William.

Di akhir upacaranya, Will membuat Chelsea malu, sangat malu, karena laki-laki itu memperkenalkan Chelsea sebagai kekasihnya di depan kerabat kerajaan, tanpa persetujuan.

Dan laki-laki yang diperkenalkan sebagai Pangeran Phillip dari kerajaan Bluebell itu berceletuk, "Will, bisa saja kau menemukan gadis secantik ini. Menyogok Harvest Sprites pakai apa?"

"Rahasia. Meskipun kau meminta yang sama denganku, kau tidak akan bisa menemukan yang secantik dia lagi, Phill."

"Tsk—dijaga baik-baik, Will! Kalau matamu jelalatan, dia akan kurebut dan kunika—AWW ... Sakit, sialan!"

* * *

**IV.**

Di minggu berikutnya, di tengah makan malam mereka di pondok pantai milik Mirabelle yang terletak di pantai Sunshine, Will bercerita tentang minggu pertamanya bekerja sebagai pelayan masyarakat. Rasanya berat dan pening. Beruntung Sabrina dan Vaughn dengan sabar memberinya masukan serta nasehat yang amat berguna. Kalau saja tidak ada mereka, mungkin Will akan lebih memilih tukar posisi dengan Eliza yang kerjaannya hanya makan-makan saja.

Chelsea tergelak mendengarnya. Will memang lucu karena ketidaklucuannya. Terakhir kali Will main ke rumah Chelsea, Will melawak tentang kail pancing dan belut listrik bersama pamannya Chelsea. Ya Tuhan, Will memang memiliki selera humor yang rendah. Dan parahnya, hal itu bertahan sampai lebih dari dua dekade.

"Chels, besok aku ingin mengajakmu ke luar. Apa kau sibuk?"

"Aku tidak sibuk, Raja William Terry Louis Andrew Carrick Jonathan Dredge Hams Redding Roger Southwark Alnwick Plymouth Junior Regison III. Kau yang sibuk." Chelsea melipat tangannya di dada. "Jangan mentang-mentang sudah minggu kedua, langsung seenaknya bolos kerja."

"Aku tidak bolos, Nona sok tahu." Kalimat pancingan yang amat disengaja agar gadis di hadapannya tersulut. Entah iseng atau memang hobi, Will sering sekali melakukannya. Ia memulai dengan kata-kata yang men_trigger_ dan mengakhiri dengan kecupan ringan di sudut bibir Chelsea (tanpa sepengetahuan pengawal kerajaan, tentunya).

"Hmph—"

"Pekerjaanku akan kuselesaikan tepat jam tiga. Setelahnya, Vaughn yang akan menggantikanku."

"Kalau tidak mau?"

"Kau akan kena pidana karena melawan seorang Raja, Nona Chelsea."

Will memang sungguh pemaksa. Tapi anehnya, Chelsea suka.

* * *

**V.**

Jam tiga sore, Will tak mengingkari janjinya. Laki-laki itu datang dengan kereta kudanya dan masih bersetelan formal khas kerajaan, lengkap dengan parfum herbal khas keluarga Regison.

Setengah jam berikutnya, mereka sampai di taman bunga Sunshine Island. Chelsea tahu dari aromanya. Bau ini, bau serbuk bunga.

Will menggamit jemari kanan Chelsea dengan tangan kanannya, dan meletakkan tangan kirinya di bahu kiri Chelsea. Will menuntunnya berjalan karena laki-laki itu memasangkan penutup mata pada gadisnya.

"Di depan matamu ada bunga matahari, banyaaakkkkk sekali. Seperti ladang, tapi isinya bunga matahari." Chelsea tertawa—_penjelasan macam apa itu, eh_? "Di sebelah kanan kita ada bunga tulip. Warnanya ada, merah, kuning, merah jambu, putih, umm ... merah, kuning ..." Chelsea semakin tertawa karena Will yang bicara seperti kaset rusak. "Di sebelah kiri kita ada kolam, airnya tidak jernih, tapi ada bunganya. Hm, di situ ditulis _water lily_ ... ah, ya, _water lily_—hei mau ke mana, nanti tercebur baru tahu rasa."

Digenggamnya lagi tangan Chelsea, kali ini, tak dibiarkan mengendur walau sedetik.

Tepat pukul tujuh malam, saat sinar mentari benar-benar hilang, Will menuntun Chelsea ke ladang bunga wisteria. Langkah kaki mereka yang malu-malu itu mengusik kunang-kunang yang hinggap di tiap ujung tangkai. Membuat mereka beterbangan, menghiasi langit malam dengan warna jingga keemasan, mengelilingi dua orang yang kini berdiri berhadapan.

"Jadi ... bisa jelaskan sesuatu tentang situasi canggung ini, Raja William?"

"Mm. Ya. Tentu. Aku mulai dari mana, ya?!"—_ah ini lebih sulit dari yang kukira. Ternyata menghadapi argumentasi __paman Regis__ masih lebih mudah dibanding menghadapi C__helsea__ dalam situasi romantis seperti ini._

"Will?"

"Oh ... ya, aku harus bicara."

"Ya, Will harus bicara."

"Apa?"

"Apa, apanya?"

"Apa, apanya, Chels?"

"Tadi Will tanya apa."

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Aku tidak bertanya, Will."

_Sial_. Otak jeniusnya mendadak korslet.

Chelsea tersenyum semenenangkan yang ia bisa. Chelsea tahu, tangan Will yang sedari tadi menggenggamnya, sedang gemetaran. "Will, jika tidak bisa—"

"Aku bisa." Tangan Will berhenti gemetar. Genggamannya mengerat. "Aku bisa, Sayang."

"..."

Senyum tulus. "Aku ingin membawa paman Regis ke rumahmu besok, Chels. Beliau akan jadi waliku. Aku ingin melamarmu."

Will sungguh jahat. Tega-teganya membuat Chelsea menangis sampai sesak begini.


End file.
